Pimple
by AerienMyxa
Summary: DM/AG. It is Astoria's Coming of Age Party and Draco has discovered a disaster! What is he to do?


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does NOT belong to me. They belong to the lady named J.K Rowling.**

_This being my second fanfiction, I decided not to do a slash fic. So this time round, the pairing would be Draco Malfoy/Astoria Greengrass. Enjoy!_

**Pimple**

"Ah!!" A half naked Draco Malfoy screamed, all the while running frantically around the room. In the corner, a few house-elves looked at their Young Master apprehensively, each holding on to an article of clothing each, uncertain of what they were supposed to do.

In the end, a particularly brave house-elf, in this case suicidal, stepped forward and asked curiously in the unique squeaky voice of the house-elves, "Young Master Malfoy, may Sparky help?"

Draco came to a still from his hysterics, and slowly turned to face the offending elf. As if predicting doom, Sparky began to tremble and fidget on the spot. Draco then opened his mouth, and…

"If you damned house-elves can remove this bloody pimple on my forehead, then YES YOU MAY HELP!" Draco yelled furiously at the poor house-elf, who by this time was already banging its head on the floor, bawling and sputtering apologies.

"Now, now, do you have to take it out on the poor elf?" A refined and cultured voice sounded from the doorway. Draco turned and faced his father, Lucius Malfoy, who was leaning against the door frame with a bemused expression on his face. Beside him stood an elegant lady – Narcissa Malfoy, his dear mother, who was hiding her smile behind her gloved hand.

"The elves aren't helping! Father, I have a pimple! A pimple on the night where we are going for Astoria's Coming-of-Age ceremony! Merlin, I'm going to be laughed at by Astoria, I just know it," Draco whined loudly, slumping onto his bed with a dejected face.

Narcissa laughed softly, her tinkling laughter bringing another scowl onto Draco's face.

"Now dear, don't frown. You know that would just bring early wrinkles," Narcissa chided, "Have you tried all the pimple-removing and face-clearing spells?"

"Yes," replied Draco sullenly.

Narcissa swept over gracefully, bending over to take a look at Draco's face. She sighed, and rose, before mumbling, "Accio concealment powder."

Draco arched an eyebrow, and asked, "Concealment powder?"

"A Muggle-creation, used to cover up unwanted…protrusions on one's face," Narcissa replied evenly, knowing what kind of response it would elicit from Draco.

"A Muggle-creation? I don't use stuff those filthy Muggles use!" Draco protested, before silencing at Narcissa's look.

"It is either using products Muggles create, or suffer during the party. Your choice, dear,"

There was a moment of silence, before Draco spoke reluctantly, "Fine."

* * *

The party was magnificent; apparently the Greengrasses wanted to impress the Ancient and Noble Houses, who were the main guests for tonight. It was the youngest daughter's Coming-of-Age party, and the Greengrasses hoped that they might be able to alliance themselves with one of the Noble Families, preferably the Malfoys, since young Draco had shown interest in Astoria, and vice versa.

As the Malfoys stepped into the ongoing party, they were greeted by the lady of the night, Astoria Greengrass, who looked gorgeous in her elaborate robes. Her hair was fixed in an elegant bun, with a few strands framing her heart-shaped face, giving her a soft and yet mature look.

Draco stepped up to her, offering a hand, before leading her away.

* * *

"You're late," Astoria reproached slightly, her eyes dancing with excitement, "I've been waiting for you for ages."

Draco gave an inner sigh of relief; thinking silently that he had passed the "pimple test", before replying smoothly, "Well, I had been… interrupted."

Finally in good spirits, he danced the night away with his love of his life, laughing and chatting all night long. As the party drew to a close, he brought Astoria to one of the balconies and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"It had been a wonderful party. Congratulations for your Coming-of-Age," Draco said softly, smiling. Astoria beamed back at him, returning his kiss on his cheek.

Draco then made his way out of the manor, and as he was about to portkey away, Astoria whispered mischievously into his ear, "Thank you for coming, and thank you for overcoming your personal vendettas just for me, to cover that…pimple of yours. Muggle creations can sometimes be useful don't you think?"

The last thing Draco saw before he was portkeyed away was Astoria's smirking face. Damn her Slytherin tendencies.

As Astoria walked back into her manor, she felt as if she had scored a victory. Thinking of Draco's scandalized face before he left, she skipped cheerfully back into the manor, deciding that she would have to make a trip to her Pensieve soon.

**Please Rate and Review. Thanks!**

**~Dreamsong22**


End file.
